The present invention relates to systems, devices and methods for use in proximity-based networking and, especially, to systems, devices and methods for use in proximity-based networking and programming using wireless communication.
Low cost information access devices (such as cellular phones and hand held computers) are becoming ubiquitous and traditional laptops and personal computers are quickly evolving to more readily operate in a wireless environment. As these devices are able to directly and indirectly interact with each other over short-range, wireless communications (for example, radio frequency) systems, a new class of applications will emerge.
The present invention provides a programming paradigm to facilitate such new applications.
In general, the present invention provides, in one aspect thereof, a device for proximity-based communication between the device and at least a second device. The device preferably includes:
a communication unit adapted to communicate between the first device and the second device in a wireless manner;
a network layer that includes a communication specification for communicating information between the device and the second device through the communication unit, the network layer being adapted to determine or detect physical proximity between the device and the second device and communicate information regarding detection of physical proximity between the device and the second device or a lack of detection of physical proximity between the device and the second device;
a PAN Cell Management layer that receives the physical proximity information from the network layer over time, the PAN Cell Management layer translating the physical proximity detection information received over time into time- and proximity-based events;
an application layer including a memory in which at least one computer application is stored, the PAN Cell Management layer communicating information of occurrence of at least one of the proximity-based events to the computer application so that the computer application can perform a task programmed to be performed on the occurrence of one of the proximity-based events.
The device preferably further includes a network protocol layer that includes a protocol for transmission of data between the device and the second device through the network layer. The network protocol layer preferably communicates information in packets.
Preferably, each of the network layer, the network protocol layer, the PAN Cell Management layer and the proximity applications layer are embodied in software stored in the memory of the device.
The PAN Cell Management layer preferably aggregates recurring physical proximity detection information (that is, physical proximity or lack of physical proximity) received from the network layer over time. The PAN Cell Management layer preferably translates the detection information received over time into one of the time- and proximity-based events. Each of the time- and proximity-based events is thus a representation of the proximity of the device in relation to the second device at the time of translation. Example of time- and proximity-based events include, but are not limited to, an entered device proximity event, a still within device proximity event, a temporarily left device proximity event, a returned to device proximity event, and an exited device proximity event.
The task performed by the computer application can, for example, include communication of data to the second device or to a third device. The third device can, for example, be in xe2x80x9chardwiredxe2x80x9d communication with the device. Alternatively, the third device may be in proximity with the device and the communication with the third device may be wireless communication through the communication unit.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a system including a plurality of devices as described above.
The communication unit, the network layer, the PAN Cell Management layer and the application layer can, for example, reside in a single mobile device. Moreover, the communication unit and the network layer can be stationary or location bound and be separated in location from the PAN Cell Management layer and the application layer. In general, the functionalities of the network layer and the functionalities of the PAN Cell Management layer are split into two devices. A plurality of communication unit and network layer pairings can also be provided with each such pairing being located at a different position. Each such pairing is preferably operable to detect proximity with a mobile device and communicate information regarding detection of physical proximity of the mobile device to the PAN Cell Management layer.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for event-based programming that operates upon the basis of proximity over time between a first device and at least a second device. The method includes the steps of:
registering in a memory of the first device an application that performs a task on the basis of the occurrence of at least one of a plurality of time- and proximity-based events;
detecting if the first device and the second device are in physical proximity in a recurring manner over time;
aggregating recurring detection or lack of detection of physical proximity of the first device and the second device over time to produce the time-and proximity-based events, the time- and proximity-based events being representative of the proximity of the device in relation to the second device at the time of production thereof; and
communicating at least one of the time- and proximity-based events to the registered application.
As discussed above the time- and proximity-based events may include an entered device proximity event, a still within device proximity event, a temporarily left device proximity event, a returned to device proximity event, and an exited device proximity event. It is appreciated that anyone skilled in the art could readily use the same programming model in an environment comprised of a plurality of devices incorporating functionalities described above in the specialized entities.
In still a further aspect, the present invention provides a method for event-based programming that operates upon the basis of proximity over time between a plurality of stationary communication/detection devices in communication with a stationary computing device and at least one mobile device. The method includes the steps of:
positioning each of the stationary communication/detection devices at a unique position within an area;
storing in the memory of the computing device an application that performs a task on the basis of the occurrence of at least one of a plurality of time- and proximity-based events;
detecting if the mobile device is in physical proximity with each of the stationary communication/detection devices in a recurring manner over time;
aggregating recurring detection or lack of detection of the proximity of each of the stationary communication/detection devices and the mobile device over time to produce the time-and proximity-based events, the time- and proximity-based events being representative of the proximity of the mobile device to the area at the time of production thereof;
communicating at least one of the time- and proximity-based events to the registered application.
Once again, the time- and proximity-based events can, for example, include an entered area proximity event, a still within area proximity event, a temporarily left area proximity event, a returned to area proximity event, and an exited area proximity event.